Kakarotto, o Shinobi de Konoha!
by Hint 227
Summary: Kakarotto é agora um shinobi de Konoha, e viverá, junto com Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Vegeta e todos os outros as aventuras de ser um Shinobi! Fic terá tradução em Português e Inglês! Quer mandar idéias? Reviews!


**Capítulo #1 - Começa uma nova história!**

- Então, turma, todos farão hoje o seu teste Genin! Se quiserem mesmo se tornar Genins, tem que serem aprovados hoje! E a técnica avaliada será o Bunshin no Jutsu!

- Mas Iruka-sensei! Eu sou horrível no Bunshin no Jutsu, porque você não testa o Henge no Jutsu?

- É, Iruka-sensei! Eu também mal sei fazer o Bunshin no Jutsu!

- Bom, Naruto-kun, Kakarotto-kun, vocês tem até o fim do intervalo para aprenderem! Boa sorte!

- Maldição!

- É, um saco mesmo! Eu sou ótimo no Henge no Jutsu!

- Mas nós temos que passar, Kakarotto! Senão eu nunca me tornarei Hokage!

- Você vai ver! EU serei o novo Hokage! O Sandaime vai me escolher!

- Nunca! Eu sou mais forte que você! Eu serei o escolhido!

- VEREMOS! Hunf!

- VEREMOS! Grrr...

E os dois treinaram o intervalo inteiro, fazendo um monte de clones pálidos e inúteis, sem sucesso algum, mas com muita raiva...

- Bunshin no Jutsu!

- Muito bem, Shikamaru-kun, quatro clones perfeitos! Pegue aqui seu Hitaiate, você está aprovado!

- Arigato, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei.

- Próximo, por favor.

- Olá, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei.

- Olá, Hinata-chan. Por favor, mostre-nos o seu Bunshin no Jutsu.

- Hai. Bunshin no Jutsu!

E mais quatro Hinatas envergonhadas aparecem ao lado da envergonhada Hinata principal.

- Muito bem, Hinata-chan! Aqui está o seu Hitaiate, boa sorte como shinobi!

- Arigato, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei.

Nisso, entra a dupla dinâmica: Naruto e Kakarotto, correndo e brigando um com o outro, entram juntos na sala de avaliação.

- Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei! Nós queremos que outras técnicas sejam testadas! – Bradava um irritado Naruto.

- É, Iruka-sensei. Você sabe que somos ruins nessa técnica.

- Bom, não é problema meu! Andem logo, quero meu Hitaitate ainda hoje! – Gritou dos corredores uma voz conhecida por ambos participantes do teste, e temida por todos os genins que conviviam com ele. Menos um.

- Cala a boca, Vegeta! Você pode ir embora se quiser, baka!

- Kakarotto, não me faça ir até aí te partir em dois!

- Vem cá e tenta então!

Dotton! Ishigaki no Jutsu!– Iruka-sensei fecha a porta da sala de exames com a iminência de uma briga entre os dois genins do clã mais misterioso de Konoha – O clã Saiyajin.

- Os dois! Eu não vou aceitar nenhuma técnica de Genins, portanto, só passam se mostrarem uma técnica Chuunin ou Jounin! Vocês tem um minuto cada!

- Eu começo, Kakarotto! Espere ali!

- Tá bom, vai lá! Eu confio na sua força, Naruto!

E então, o chakra do pequeno começa a fluir por fora de seu corpo, e ele começa a se concentrar. Então, faz o kanji de uma técnica especial Jounin, e a executa com perfeição.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

- Eu não acredito, Naruto-kun! Você conseguiu! Fez cinco Kage Bunshins perfeitos! Parabéns, você é agora um Genin!

- Arigato, Iruka-sensei. Arigato, Mizuki-sensei.

Kakarotto olhava feliz para seu tão estimado amigo. Desde que seus pais se foram, Naruto havia se tornado muito solitário, encontrando muito poucas pessoas para chamar de 'amigos'. Iruka-sensei era um deles. Kakarotto era outro.

- Agora, Kakarotto, venha e faça a sua técnica.

- Hai, Mizuki-sensei.

Kakarotto desce da cadeira em que estava sentado, e lentamente caminha até o centro da sala. Sabendo que seria aprovado, ele faz um jutsu há pouco visto.

- Eu vou precisar de ajuda para o meu próximo jutsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

- Você também faz Kage Bunshins, Kakarotto? Desde quando?

- Desde que eu te vi fazê-los, Naruto. Você esqueceu o doujutsu poderoso do meu clã?

- É mesmo! Eu me esqueci. Agora, qual o seu jutsu maravilhoso que precisa de ajuda?

- É o jutsu exclusivo do meu clã.

O sorriso de Naruto some de seu rosto instantaneamente. É substituído por uma notória expressão de MEDO. Medo acima da compreensão de Iruka e Mizuki, que estavam ansiosos para ver as técnicas do clã Saiyajin.

- Não, Kakarotto! Não, por favor! Você sabe o que acontece se você se descontrolar! Não quero que você morra, amigo!

A primeira vez que aquela palavra foi ouvida por Kakarotto, foi há anos atrás. Porém, com tanto desespero, era a primeira vez.

- Está bem, Naruto. Eu não a farei _agora. _Mas ainda a treinarei perfeitamente, e serei capaz de realizá-la por completo. E então, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, posso pegar meu Hitaiate?

- Pode, Kakarotto-kun. Ele é todo seu.

- Arigato.

E saem os dois felizes da sala de testes, com os seus reluzentes Hitaitates, comentando sobre como haviam dominado rapidamente uma técnica tão complexa.

- Ainda bem que o Sandaime nos ensinou essa técnica, né? Senão estaríamos perdidos!

- É, porém agora temos que treinar, pra poder fazer as nossas próprias técnicas!

- Mas e a seleção dos grupos? Você não quer saber quem serão seus parceiros?

- Claro, tem isso! Vamos, Kakarotto!

- Claro!

Algumas horas depois, começa a seleção de grupos.

- Nara Shikamaru, Akimiri Chouji, Yamanaka Ino. Vocês são o Grupo 1.

-_"Que problemático, formamos o mesmo grupo que nossos pais. Bom, pelo menos o Chouji está aqui, vai ser menos chato assim"._

_- "Maldição! Eu queria estar no mesmo grupo do Sasuke-kun! Droga!"_

_-"Ainda bem que o Shikamaru está no meu grupo. Arigato, Kami-sama." _

- Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nimbus Yamcha. Vocês são o Grupo 2.

- "_Mostraremos todo o nosso poder animal, não é, Akamaru? - Woof!"._

_- "Eu... sou do grupo de Kiba-kun e Yamcha-kun. Vou me esforçar para que o Naruto-kun me reconheça!"._

_- "Akuma-san vai adorar saber que tem um Byakugan do nosso lado... assim fica mais fácil vencer!"._

- Aburame Shino, Nimbus Tenshinhan e Sarutobi Konohaime. Vocês são o Grupo 3.

- _"Yatta! O clã Sarutobi ganha mais uma Kunoichi! Vou me esforçar!"_

-_ "O clã Aburame é um clã de respeito, e eu carregarei com prazer o seu nome. Mesmo que ninguém me veja com esse casaco..."_

_- "Que Kami-sama seja comigo."_

- Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Vocês são o Grupo 4

-"_Isso! Eu sou do mesmo grupo que o Sasuke-kun! Shannarou!"_

_-"Yoosh! Eu vou me esforçar e ficar tão forte quanto o Kakarotto! Dattebayo!"_

-_"Uchiha Itachi. A minha vingança começa agora. Eu vou te matar!"_

- Saiyajin Vegeta, Saiyajin Kakarotto e Saiyajin Fasha. Vocês são o Grupo 5.

_-"Perfeito! No mesmo grupo que esse baka! Nenhum príncipe deveria sofrer tal humilhação!"_

_-"Perfeito. No mesmo grupo que esse baka? Que ótimo! Espere por mim, Naruto!"_

_-"É uma honra para todo saiyajin estar no mesmo grupo que o Príncipe Vegeta. Graças a Kami-sama! Além do que, ele é tão lindo!"_

Mais tarde, são apresentados os Jounins que seriam tutores dos novos Genins. Cada grupo tinha um Jounin à altura. Ou... Nem tanto, certo?

- Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, vocês serão meus Genins a partir de hoje. Eu sou Sarutobi Asuma, e treinarei vocês com a excelência que seus clãs merecem! A nova geração do Ino-shika-chou nasce agora!

- _"Hyuuga... interessante. Nimbus? Nunca tinha convivido muito tempo com um, devem ser poderosos. Inuzuka... Adoro esse clã. Eu amo cachorrinhos!"_ Bom, Genins, meu nome é Kurenai, e eu serei sensei de vocês durante a sua preparação para o Chuunin Shiken. E SE NÃO PASSAREM EU FAREI UM GENJUTSU QUE OS DEIXARÁ LOUCOS, OUVIRAM?

-H...hai, Kurenai-sensei! Dizem os três em uníssono, e unipavor.

- Bom, grupo três, eu serei sensei de vocês. Meu nome é Namikaze Gohan, e eu sou o irmão do Yondaime Minato. Boa sorte em seu destino shinobi, e que vocês sejam o rosto ao lado do meu nii-san!

- Haruno, Uzumaki, Uchiha. Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, e vocês passaram no exame Genin! Bem vindos ao mundo shinobi!

- Esse... - Exame... – Foi... - Assustador... - Kakashi-sensei.

- Hehehehehe... Um amigo uma vez me disse que "- Aqueles que não seguem as regras são lixo, mas os que abandonam seus amigos são piores que lixo!" E eu tenho vivido para acreditar nisso.

-Grupo 5... Até meu otouto está aqui... Que coisa. Bem, eu acho que vai ser bastante se eu só me apresentar, além do que vocês sabem muito bem quem eu sou. Meu nome é Saiyajin Raditz, e eu serei seu Jounin Responsável até que aprendam o Kinjutsu do nosso clã, e só até lá. Ouviu, Kakarotto!?

- Ouvi, nii-san! E eu vou ficar tão forte, que você vai chorar e implorar pra eu te deixar viver! Seu BAKA!

- Calado, plebeu! Se não o respeita como irmão, respeite-o como Jounin antes que ele te quebre no meio!

- E você, príncipe Vegeta, eu mal posso esperar para derrotar você!

- Veremos quem será derrotado, bibidi-kun.

E assim surge a nova geração Genin de Konohagakure. As outras vilas também tinham seus genins, porém nenhum deles, NENHUM, tinha o apetite de Kakarotto. E o gênio forte também. Exclusividade de quem tem muito a dizer, mas pouco a acrescentar. Ou pelo menos era isso que seu pai pensava...

- Então quer dizer que você vai treinar seu irmão... – A voz no telefone e o rosto sombrio com um nítido corte na altura da bochecha esquerda faziam-no distinto. E assustador, com os olhos profundos e negros como a mais intensa noite de inverno.

- Hai, tou-sama. Terei esse fardo como meu Genin, mas parece que ele gostou ainda menos que eu... Ele entrou em contato com o Sandaime para reposicioná-lo de grupo de Genins, e parece que foi acatado... Meu novo Genin é o sobrevivente do massacre dos Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, e eu particularmente já o odeio, por ele ser do tipo de Chakra Katon... O senhor sabe o quanto eu odeio os usuários de Katon, já que eu sou um Fuuton...

- É, eu sei... Mas você vai ter que lidar com ele, e treiná-lo eximiamente, para que se torne um dos Chuunins de primeira leva. (Chuunins que se graduam no primeiro Chuunin Shiken).

- Vou me esforçar, tou-sama!

Enquanto isso Kakarotto se juntava ao grupo de Uzumaki Naruto, mas já sem Haruno Sakura, que EXIGIRA permanecer no grupo do Sasuke...

- Sandaime... Por favor... – Ela utilizava a técnica idiota do Naruto para se fazer ouvida, e convencer o Hokage a deixá-la próximo de seu amor...

- Eu autorizarei apenas se a Fasha quiser ser do grupo do Naruto...

- Shannarou! Eu a convencerei, Hokage-sama!

-... Sakura, Fasha está no grupo do Príncipe Vegeta, seu maior ídolo, e eu acho que sua paixão...

- Droga... Eu farei o Chuunin Shiken como parceira dos dois bakas então, e em troca o senhor vai me deixar ficar no grupo do Sasuke-kun de Chuunins não vai?!

- Sim, Sakura, eu vou... "_Meu Kami, que menina doida!_"

- Arigato, Hokage-sama!

Os Genins de Konoha são, em geral, desprovidos de Jutsus especiais, salvo os Ino-shika-chou, os Uchiha, os Hyuuga e os Nimbus. Geralmente o Clã Saiyajin já tem uma técnica Chuunin/Jounin na manga, como o Kage Bunshin.

- Yamcha-san... Preciso falar com você...

- Fala Tenshin! Pra que tanta formalidade, mano?

- Eu quero treinar o nosso Fuuinjutsu, e pra isso eu trouxe aqui dois Chuunins de Kirigakure. Podemos?

- Claro! Mas, porque logo agora? Nós já selamos tantos animais, e até Kage Bunshins, porque essa preocupação?

- Porque eu preciso selar alguém realmente perigoso, e tem que ser rápido...

- Ok! Cadê os caras que vão perder a alma?

- Ali, Naquelas estacas. Já estão presos pelas mãos e pés pelas Kunais Amaldiçoadas, portanto não será tanto problema.

- Yoosh! Eu começo?

- Por favor.

E então, Yamcha concentra todo seu chakra nas Kunais, que começam a derreter nas mãos dos Chuunins. Cada kanji que Yamcha fazia causava ferimentos horríveis neles. Até que ele começou o Fuuinjutsu: Tamashii no Keimusho.

- Akuma-san, mostre-se diante deles, suas oferendas estão presas com as suas Kunais!

Então, levanta-se do chão um estranho e curvado lobo, com aparência levemente humanóide, e engole as Kunais que prendiam os pés e mãos dos Chuunins. No entanto, eles não têm mais capacidade de se mexer: Suas almas estão presas pelo demônio.

- Hehehehe... Hahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mexam-se, vermes inúteis, mexam-se! Dou-lhes cinco segundos pra fugirem correndo, senão os farei ficar como eu sou! Filhos sem pai nem mãe, sem amigos e sem família! Serão como eu, Akumas desgraçados! Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um...! HA! Fuuin!

- Os homens começam a gritar intensamente, como se estivessem lhes arrancando a alma. Era exatamente o que ocorria. O lobo mastigava as almas dos dois, que nada podiam fazer além de gritar. Enquanto isso, Tenshin orava fervorosamente à Kami-sama que o perdoasse por utilizar tal jutsu. Yamcha assistia à cena comendo uma maçã colhida em uma macieira próxima de onde estava.

- Já acabou, Akuma-san? Yamcha pergunta, esperando uma resposta positiva.

- Calado, Yamcha-chan! Você é muito impaciente! Aliás, eu quero uma maçã!

- Vou pegar, folgado-san. – **O QUE?!**

- Na... Nada, Akuma-san.

- Foi o que eu pensei... Agora, minha maçã.

Após mais alguns gritos, e algumas maçãs, o lobo termina de comer as almas dos pobres Chuunins, que agora eram apenas corpos tortos e destruídos de dentro para fora.

- Odeio o cheiro das almas da névoa... Eles cheiram à água de peixe que não é trocada tem uns dois milênios... Mas as almas têm até um gostinho bom... Tenshin-chan, Yamcha-chan, Venham pegar a sua parte!

Os dois caminham até o lobo, que retira de seu bolso uma pequena agulha...

- Vamos, Yamcha-chan, você me chamou então você recebe o prêmio.

Ele então crava a agulha na testa de Yamcha, que já tinha várias dessas presas na sua cabeça. O lobo faz os kanji e corta o polegar com os dentes, depois espalha o sangue na palma da outra mão e a bate com tudo na testa de Yamcha...

- Kyuchiose: Keimusho.

- Esse é o fim do ritual. Agora, chamem outro demônio, eu estou satisfeito por uns dois meses! Hehehehe... Adeus!

Ele então volta para o buraco por onde veio, não sem antes pegar mais algumas maçãs para os amigos no inferno...

- Sayonara! – Sayonara, Akuma-san! Yamcha dizia como uma criança boba diz para os pais quando saem para comprar doces, o que profundamente irritou Tenshin.

- Como eu odeio esse Jutsu! Fuuinjutsus são meu maior ódio!

- Sinto muito cara, mas eu ganhei uma parte do chakra desses dois, eu tô de boa com isso...

- É, mas Kami-sama odeia essa técnica.

- Pena que não podemos chamá-lo para nos ajudar, né?

- Eu tenho treinado o Kyuchiose: Kami-sama tem três anos, mas ele me diz que eu ainda preciso de mais treino e mais chakra. Por isso, eu vou selar o Jinchuuriki do Rokubi usando a técnica do nosso clã!

- Boa sorte, mano. Vou pedir a Karin-sama que te mande forças!

- Arigato...

Enquanto Tenhsin e Yamcha treinavam os Jutsus de seus clãs, Naruto e Kakarotto encontravam... Dificuldades.

- Eu sou Konohamaru, e eu serei o novo Hokage!

- Não, eu sou Kakarotto, e EU serei o novo Hokage!

- NÃO, EU SOU NARUTO, E EU SEREI O NOVO HOKAGE!

- Grrr... – Hmpf. – Veremos.

- Ei, Kakarotto, Naruto, parem com isso. Vocês parecem mais novos que o Konohamaru-chan. – Kakashi-sensei! Já está meia hora atrasado! Seu relógio quebrou?

-Não... É que... No caminho pra cá... Eu vi uma velhinha na rua que estava carregando compras muito pesadas, então eu me ofereci para ajudá-la a atravessar a rua com tantas compras... E em troca, ela me deu esse livro!

- Icha-Icha Paradise? ISSO É UM ROMANCE ERÓTICO, KAKASHI-SENSEI! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ... Hm... Kakashi-sensei! – Kakashi cobre a boca de Kakarotto antes que todos o ridicularizassem em Konoha...

- Ok, ok... Vamos para a nossa missão? Sakura já está nos esperando lá nos portões de Konoha!

- Sakura-chan não conseguiu mudar de time, Kakashi-sensei?

- Aparentemente, sim... Porém só depois de se tornar Chuunin.

- E qual é a nossa missão, Kakashi-sensei?!

-... Colher maçãs.

- Meu Kami-sama, socorro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

E aí galera, o que acharam? Eu vou reescrever o Naruto, agora com os Saiyajins! E quem quiser me ajudar com ideias variadas, seja bem vindo! Deixem suas reviews!

Abraço ao VegetaAiolia da DBZeCDZ. Valeu mano!

DbzECdzForever


End file.
